


sidekick

by lesbianenderman (eghed)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hush - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Movie Dates, Smoking, also for that weird saliva line??, also of course jeremiahs nickname is miah, baking while baked, its my ex gf that's the primary source, listen sidekick is the SONG of boyf riends LISTEN, ur also super hungry when ur high so that's why they made cake, ur body mass produces saliva while ur high!!! i have a primary source on this!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eghed/pseuds/lesbianenderman
Summary: jermey doesn't like michael's favorite movie and he wants to know why!





	sidekick

**Author's Note:**

> hello lads this is my first proper fic ive ever written in my whole wheat life hope u enjoy

the tall glass double doors of the movie theater swung open with a gentle swoosh as two boys leisurely made their way out of the building. one of them, the shorter one, being spinning around the strangely barren parking lot.  
"just try and tell me you've seen a movie that good in your whole life, jeremy!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking from lack of use.  
"it was, uh, good!" the taller one offered with a shrug. the spinning boy came to an abrupt halt.  
"what do you mean it was 'good'?" he said with a suspicious glint in his eyes.  
"michael, i know how much you love this director, but i'm just not an indie film kind of guy!"  
"you take that back, you bitch."  
"i-it wasn't bad! it was just, um, kind of..." he trailed off.  
"kind of want, jeremiah?" michael sneered.  
"kind of nothing, dude! look, we both have tons of homework, so i think i'm gonna head home."  
"it's friday, we have the whole weekend! just tell me why you didn't like it!"  
"it's not important!" jeremy's voice tightened as michael raced back over to him before he could start to leave.  
"it's important to me, jere! i wanna know what kinda movies you like, for next time."  
jeremy went bright red. michael snickered.  
"oh, i get it. you wanted something with a sex scene, you horndog."  
"fuck you!" jeremy shouted with a laugh. "dude, seriously, i've gotta get going. i told my dad i'd mow the lawn today!"  
michael's impish grin faltered. "oh, uh, okay."  
a pause. jeremy smiled and began to turn away, his bangs fell slightly into his eyes, making him squint slightly. he pushed it back, making it into a stylish quiff. now it was michael's turn to blush.  
"jeremy?" the words were out of his mouth before he had time to think about them.  
"mm?"  
"do you wanna, uh, come over tonight? and uh, stay over?"  
jeremy smiled his dumb handsome smile. "of course, dude! see ya later!" he waved at him and was gone.  
michael sighed a gay sigh. 

three hours later the boys were in michael's kitchen. his parents were gone for the weekend (and probably longer, knowing them) which meant they could both bake and get baked in a less-cramped environment than michael's basement. michael checked the back of their cake mix box for the next step.  
"you remembered to preheat the oven to 425 degrees, right?"  
jeremy gave a guilty expression.  
"oh, fuck, it was 425? i set it for 420."  
michael snorted. "i hate you."  
"no, you love me."  
"yeah, but i'm not happy about it."  
a comfortable silence fell over the pair as they worked. five minutes later, the cake was in the oven and michael was rolling a joint. jeremy flopped onto the sofa in the connected living room and michael made his way over to him.  
"dude, i'm still not over how amazing that movie was. i can't believe you didn't like it!"  
"i already told you, the story was just fine! it just..." he stopped himself for the second time that day.  
"it just what, dude?"  
"pass that joint and maybe i'll tell you." 

jeremy took another drag as he watched michael frost the cake. it was ugly as hell but it'd taste good either way.  
"hey michael?"  
"yeah, buddy?"  
"do you wanna try something?"  
"sure, what?"  
jeremy scooted over to where michael was leaning against the counter and put the joint back in his mouth. he inhaled deeply, tugging michael closer to him. his eyes were heavy and bloodshot and his lips were shiny from his body's extra production of saliva. jeremy really hoped that wouldn't get in the way of what he wanted to do.  
he gently leaned forward after removing the blunt from the corner of his mouth and connected his and michael's lips. michael made a squeaking noise which jeremy ignored as he opened his mouth and exhaled gently into his best friend's mouth.  
michael very nearly choked but quickly realized what jeremy was doing and inhaled the smoke. after a moment of holding his breath he pulled back, releasing the smoke into the air.  
a pause. jeremy gave michael a lopsided grin.  
"oh, wow." michael breathed. that was all jeremy needed to hear before he was back on michael's lips.  
the two somehow made their way to the ground, with michael's legs straddling jeremy's hips. they were smooching like their lives depended on it and barely coming up for air. jeremy took michael's bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it gently. michael moaned into his mouth, immediately pulling away in embarrassment. jeremy snorted.  
"h-h-hey, uh, miah?"  
"yes, babe?"  
michael buried his face in his sleeves. jeremy squeaked. "oh my god i can't believe i just said that what the fuck!"  
michael took a breath. "you never told me why you, uh, didn't like the movie."  
jeremy peered up at him before pulling him back down again.  
"it was too hetero for me, to be honest."  
"you know what?" michael mumbled, "same here."  
and with that, any and all heterosexuality was erased from their evening.

**Author's Note:**

> that was gay i hope u enjoyed  
> (my tumblr is @/michaelmakesanentrance btw lmao)


End file.
